darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
674
Barnabas begins to suspect that Chris is the werewolf. Synopsis : A strange, windless day on the great estate of Collinwood, after another night of horror, a night where the moon shone full and the wolf who walks as a man attacked again. And in the morning light, a ghost weeps over it, and sends an innocent girl on a mission she cannot understand. Barnabas explains to Julia that he finally knows why Chris lied and why he was so anxious to leave the night before. Barnabas has done some reading on werewolves and is now convinced that Chris Jennings is a werewolf. Carolyn shows a friend, Donna Friedlander, around Collinwood. Donna takes a liking to Chris and tries to get a ride from him back to Bangor. Chris turns into the werewolf and kills her. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: A man who when the moon is full becomes a wolf. The moon will be full and the man will become a wolf again. ---- : Donna: (about Chris) Wow! He is something... My type... moody. ---- : Amy: Boys don't cry. ---- : Donna: (referring to Portrait of Barnabas at Collinwood) You had to have posed for it. : Barnabas: If I did, think about how old that would make me. ---- : Chris: In the morning, I'll be a new man. ---- : Donna: (to Chris) I should have known why I was attracted to you... I mean... you're crazy. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * Beverly Hayes as Donna Friedlander Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 671. * Final episode directed by Dennis Kane. * Jonathan Frid's right wrist is bandaged. * The Ralston Purina lamp is back in the study. Story * TIMELINE: The animal attacks began about two months ago, the same time Chris came to Collinsport, (Chris returned to Collinsport in 627, and was first seen to transform in 632). 5pm: Barnabas proposes a dinner party at the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the end of the previous episode, Amy had her jacket on when she burned Chris' shirt and then leaves with her jacket on. In this episode's reprise, Amy has no jacket on and leaves without one. Chris is also more aggressive with her. * A boom mic shadow appears over Chris's face as he talks to Amy in the study. * Chris sees the pentagram on Carolyn's face as the mark of his next victim. In previous episodes, even when he has been with his victims, he has not always seen the pentagram. Amy has, but this time, Amy does not see the pentagram on Carolyn's face. And neither of them see a pentagram on Donna's face, who really is his next victim. * As Barnabas plans his dinner party, a draft causes the red bell pull by the fireplace to slightly swing about. * When Donna comes to the cottage, she says she didn't want to make Chris "walk to town" to pick up his car the next day. But she is going to Bangor, which never has been indicated to be within walking distance of Collinwood. is supposed to drive to the bus station in Collinsport, leave the car there and take the bus to Bangor. * Dark Shadows must have taken place in a different solar system, where there are two consecutive nights with a full moon...two in a month is a rarity.'' werewolf folklore, there are usually three nights of the full moon. For three nights in a row, the moon appears full to the naked eye. The werewolf stalks on the night before, the night of and the night after the full moon.'' External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 674 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 674 - Donna of the Dead Gallery (200" position="center" orie) 674w.jpg|Chris & Amy 674zd.jpg|Making Excuses 674zg.jpg|Donna at the Door Category:Dark Shadows episodes